Professor Venomous
Professor Venomous is a villain in OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes. Professor Venomous has appeared in several episodes in the series so far. He is presented as one of Lord Boxman's clients. He has an organic minion by the name of Fink. Physical Appearance Professor Venomous is tall with a slender body and lilac skin. He has black, spiky, slicked back hair, a thin mouth with thin eyebrows and dark purple eyelids. His nose is pointed, and he has a few stubbles facial hair along his chin and lower jaw. His attire consists of a white coat with matching boots, a navy blue turtleneck underneath his coat, and black pants. Personality Professor Venomous can often be seen calm and indifferent when he is interacting with others. However, beneath his cool exterior, he has a more vicious side that he expresses whenever he is fighting heroes. He has also repeatedly expressed his admiration towards Boxman's dedication to destroying the plaza. He has also shown to have a softer side to his personality and treats his minion Fink with great care and kindness, even going as far as to act as a parental figure to the young villain. History He first appears in "Boxmore Infomercial", where he compliments Boxmore's robots on camera, for their commercial. He makes his first appearance in the main series in "We're Captured", where he attempts to cut ties with Lord Boxman but decides not to, after learning his devotion to destroying Lakewood Plaza Turbo. In "Villains' Night Out", Venomous expresses concern for being watched closely by P.O.I.N.T.. He then attends Billiam Milliam's villains party, taking Boxman as his plus one (after he insisted). He appears to be embarrassed by Boxman's presence during the gathering, but ends up feeling sorry for him. But when Boxman reveals that he doesn't care about what anyone else thinks about him, and destroys Billiam's yacht, Professor Venomous is very impressed. Professor Venomous gives Boxman a biochip that, according to him, will turn anything into a fierce weapon. He also shows interest in Boxman's secret project. He makes a brief appearance in "Villains' Night In", where he picks up Fink from Boxman's place. She falls asleep and he holds her in his arms carefully, taking her home. He also created the special Glorb powered collar Fink wears to unleash powers akin to Turbo K.O.. Episode and Game Appearances Trivia * It was confirmed by Ryann Shannon that he did indeed let Fink get ice cream in "Boxmore Infomercial."https://twitter.com/Cuppatan/status/899822868027932672 * He was designed by Ryann Shannon.http://ryannshannon.tumblr.com/post/164341974959 * The snake design in the back of Professor Venomous' suit, in "Villains' Night Out", is similar to the design of the Pokémon Arbok. * In ''OK K.O. ! Let's Play Heroes'', Drupe's quest has the player search for a duplicate scarf belonging to Professor Venomous that has a striking resemblance to Shadowy Figure's own scarf. * Venomous has striking similarities to the Shadowy Figure seen in "T.K.O." and "Let's Have a Stakeout". ** Venomous, along with Laserblast, is considered to be some possible answers to his identity. ** Venomous, Laserblast, and Shadowy Figure are also all voiced by Steven Ogg. Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Secondary characters Category:Males Category:Adults Category:Villains Category:Humanoids Category:Antagonists